


Vaines tentatives (7) : Ultime tentative

by Melie



Series: Hook/Sparrow - Vaines tentatives [7]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Community: 7crossovers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un navire, deux capitaines : l'histoire se répète.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaines tentatives (7) : Ultime tentative

**Author's Note:**

> Jack appartient à Disney, et ce cher Crochet a été créé par J.M. Barrie.

"Mon navire se trouve être… momentanément indisponible.  
\- Mutinerie de l'équipage ? Ils n'ont vraiment peur de rien…"

Jack Sparrow se cala dans son siège. Confortable. Puis il sourit et releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

"Nous disions donc…"

Hook se contenta de sourire à son tour.

Il y eût une pause, les deux hommes s'observant mutuellement.

"Etrange, tout de même, que ce soit mon navire que vous tentiez de voler…"

Sourire et haussement d'épaules.

"Allons, fit Jack, vous n'allez pas me dire que…  
\- Non.  
\- Vous et moi…  
\- Jamais.  
\- Pourtant…  
\- Cette discussion est close."

Ce cher Hook… toujours tant de manières. Sparrow leva les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien alors… étant donné que vous m'avez si aimablement offert votre hospitalité les dernières fois…  
\- Toujours un plaisir.  
\- Je me disais…  
\- Vous vous disiez ?  
\- Je me disais qu'il serait fortement impoli de ne pas faire de même. Bienvenue à bord, Monsieur Hook.  
\- Capitaine Hook. Tout de même.  
\- Evidemment. Monsieur Gibbs !"

L'homme fut là en quelques secondes.

"Oui mon capitaine ?  
\- Installez notre invité quelque part. Dans un endroit… très, très sale, précisa Jack avec un vague geste de la main.  
\- Je pense que la cabine de votre capitaine sera parfaite. Merci, monsieur Gibbs."

Jack eut un regard amusé.

"Très bonne idée, en effet."

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur James Hook - encore un James, tiens, les coïncidences, des fois… -, le capitaine Jack Sparrow prit une gorgée de rhum et éclata de rire.


End file.
